spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Family Generation (Hadiclank)
Spongebob Family Generation Generation One http:// SpongeBuck SquarePants is an ancestor of the SquarePants family. He is the 5th great grandfather of Grandpa SquarePants, the 6th great-grandfather of Harold, Blue, and Sherm SquarePants, and the 7th great-grandfather of SpongeBob, BlackJack, Todd, and Stanley SquarePants. He appeared in "Pest of the West." SpongeBuck moved to Dead Eye Gulch, where he was seeking a job. He was immediately hired as the sheriff. He stood up to Dead Eye Plankton, a wealthy citizen who owned almost all the land in the town. SpongeBuck defeated him in a western-style stand-off, where he stomped on him. SpongeBuck had saved the town and in his honor, a statue was built. The statue was put in the center of the town, and, centuries later stood in downtown Bikini Bottom, where it was covered in jellyfish waste. When SpongeBob discovered his descent from SpongeBuck, he cleaned the statue to reveal his ancestor. SpongeBuck's story appears in the book, "Family Histories of Bikini Bottom." SpongeBuck has a tapeworm in his stomach. http:// http:// Grandpa Frank Rodrick SquarePants Sr. (born October 12, 1929) is the father of Harold, Sherm, and Blue SquarePants. He is also the grandfather of SpongeBob, Todd, BlackJack, and Stanley. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. He was first mentioned in "Rock Bottom" and first appears in "The Sponge Who Could Fly". He is crippled and walks with a cane or a walker. He was crippled when he joined the Bikini Bottom Protection League and was injured when a building fell. He also competed in the Fry Cook Games, which was the Bikini Bottom form of Olympics. It is possibly hinted in "Rock Bottom" that he is blind. SpongeBob refers to him in the past tense and his wife, Grandma SquarePants, lives alone, perhaps meaning that he is dead. He is known for his wise sayings, in which SpongeBob remembers: "If we were meant to fly, we had have propellers on our heads or jet engines on our backs." and "Don't chase after a bus, especially one that's going up at a 90 degree angle." http:// Grandma Harriette SquarePants '''(nee' Cisneros) (born November 4, 1932) is the mother of Harold, Sherm, and Blue SquarePants. She is also the grandmother of SpongeBob, Todd, BlackJack, and Stanley. She is voiced by Marion Ross. Grandma SquarePants tends to dote on her grandchild. According to the book "Camp SpongeBob", SpongeBob was always sent to his grandma's during the summertime. Unlike SpongeBob, she is round-shaped. She also carries a cane. Her head is shaped like a wrinkled cookie which is an obvious reference to the cookies she makes. In the video game "Employee of the Month" she gets mixes up SpongeBob and Patrick's names. http:// http:// 'Harold SquarePants '(born August 21, 1964) is SpongeBob's father, the son of Grandma and Grandpa SquarePants, uncle of Stanley, BlackJack and Todd SquarePants and brother of Sherm and Blue SquarePants. Harold SquarePants has a mustache and wears thick glasses, is round, wears a white shirt and brown pants pulled up to his stomach. Harold debuted in "Home Sweet Pineapple", where he came to pick up SpongeBob after nematodes ate his pineapple house. In this episode, when SpongeBob is in his parents' car, he says "Good-bye Bikini Bottom!", which indicates that SpongeBob's parents do not live in Bikini Bottom. They later appeared in "Culture Shock" as they watched the Krusty Krab talent show, and in "No Free Rides", where Harold SquarePants kissed Mrs. Puff's hand and gave his son a boatmobile for passing his driver's test. In "Driven to Tears" they seem sad that SpongeBob doesn't have his license, saying how "even Patrick has a license". His name was revealed in "BlackJack" when Mrs. SquarePants says "I told you, Harold, that was the fumigator's fault." In "New Digs," they visit Sponge while he is living at the Krusty Krab. Harold is voiced by Tom Kenny. Unlike SpongeBob, both his parents are more like natural sponges since they have round heads. http:// 'Mrs. SquarePants '(nee' Brown) (born July 13, 1967) is SpongeBob's mother. Mrs. SquarePants has black hair and is dressed in a purple matchbox dress with matching sleeveless pantalets and has a pearl foot. She debuted in "Home Sweet Pineapple", where they came to pick up SpongeBob after nematodes ruined his pineapple house. In this episode, when SpongeBob is in his parents' car, he says "Good-bye Bikini Bottom!", which indicates that SpongeBob's parents do not live in Bikini Bottom. They later appeared in "Culture Shock" as they watched the Krusty Krab talent show, and in "No Free Rides", where they gave their son a boatmobile for passing his driver's test. In "Driven to Tears" they seem sad that SpongeBob does not have his license, saying how "even Patrick has a license." Mrs. SquarePants is voiced by Sirena Irwin. It is true that SpongeBob's parents do not live in Bikini Bottom and their son does. Unlike SpongeBob, both his parents are more like natural sponges since they have round heads. http:// 'Sherm SquarePants '(born April 18, 1961) is Harold and Blue SquarePants's brother, Grandma and Grandpa SquarePants' son and BlackJack, Todd and SpongeBob's uncle. Sherm was first mentioned in the episode "Krab Borg"; he was also mentioned in "Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island". In the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants", Sherm sent his son, Stanley to live with SpongeBob since Sherm was fed up with his clumsiness. He is seen in a photo in "Pest of the West." He has the ability to stick a watermelon in his nose. Also he is square-shaped like SpongeBob and his son, Stanley. http:// 'Captain Blue SquarePants '(born June 29, 1958) is the son of Grandma and Grandpa SquarePants. He is a brother of Harold and Sherm SquarePants and an uncle of SpongeBob, Todd, BlackJack and Stanley SquarePants. Captain Blue is a retired police captain. He lives next to BlackJack. He is voiced by Garnett Sailor. http:// http:// : '''SpongeBob SquarePants is the title character of the series. http:// Todd SquarePants '(born January 12, 1976) is SpongeBob's cousin who officially (and only) appeared in the Story Reader book, ''The Never-Ending Stay. He was to stay in SpongeBob's house forever but Todd left in the end after being offended by SpongeBob. http:// 'BlackJack SquarePants '(born October 5, 1981) is SpongeBob's cousin. He beat up SpongeBob when they were young. Later in life, he went to jail for littering. In jail he somehow shrunk to the size of SpongeBob's big toe. He was released from jail in the episode "BlackJack." After this he is united with his family, at a release party. When they were younger, BlackJack was much bigger, compared to SpongeBob. In the present, he is no bigger than SpongeBob's foot. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. http:// 'Stanley Seth SquarePants '(born June 5, 1989) is SpongeBob's cousin who appeared in the episode of the same name. He is Sherm SquarePants' son. Sherm sent him to SpongeBob because Stanley couldn't keep a job, and everything he touched would break. SpongeBob attempts to find Stanley's purpose in life. However, Stanley's clumsy attributes lead him to destroy things. Whilst working at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob took the blame for Stanley's mistakes. When the truth was revealed, Mr. Krabs had an idea; which was to work for the Chum Bucket, since everything Stanley touches breaks. In the end, the Chum Bucket was destroyed, much to Plankton's dismay. He has a similar structure of Mr.Bean from the 1990s live-action series. http:// '''Larry SquarePants is SpongeBob's cousin who was only mentioned in the video game, "Operation Krabby Patty."